Why? Why Do You Treat Me This Way?
by EyeMidnight
Summary: Shes abused at home, bullied at hogwarts. Shes an invisable, her sister one knows that she is the twin of young miss Lily Evans. Will her secret be revealed? Will she make a friend? Will she make it to seventh year? Or will a certain Marauder change it all? No Peter.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: this is a story I originally posted on and have since edited upon posting here and will proceed to post an edited version on Quotev_

Chapter 1

Well I'm going to Sev's house with Lily. I have my trunk, my owl (a barn owl) named Spot, my journal, and my wand. We arrive at Sev's house and his mom apperates us to Kings Cross. She's like a second mother to me- actually she is the mother I've always wanted. We got onto the train and I proced to find an empty compartment. I thought I was going to be lucky. After we departed the station Potter and Black found me.  
"Well look who we have here Padfoot" Potter said. " It looks like the freak."  
"Will you leave me alone?" I asked quietly.  
"But that would be to easy" Black said.

Suddenly I felt a surging pain shoot through my abdomen, followed by my face, then my shoulder. They were punching me... Just as suddenly my savior: Severus Tobias Snape walked in.  
"Potter, Black, leave Cassy alone" He said.  
"Now why would we do that Snivulus?" Potter asked.  
"Get the fuck out of here" I said.  
"Aw is the freak gonna cry?" Potter teased.  
I just pushed passed them with my robes and my bag. I went to the girls bathroom. I could feel my anxiety and a bunch of emotions just flare up at once. _Thank heavens for silencing and healing charms_ I think feeling the blood slide down my wrist. I changed into my robes. I went back to my compartment. Sev was sitting there.  
"Hi Sev"  
"Hey Cassy"  
"So what did you need?"  
"I came in here to see if you wanted to sit with Lily and I?"  
"No thanks Sev"  
"Cassy?"  
"Yeah?"  
He grabbed my arm pulling up my sleeve.

"When?"  
"A while"  
"Why?"  
"You know why"  
"Really Cassy I can't believe you why didn't you tell me. Why didn't you come and talk to me. I'm sorry but if you couldn't tell me about this. I don't think I can trust you anymore."  
"Sev please"  
"No Cassandra" he sneered. _Great I just lost my only friend._  
I grabbed my journal and wrote:  
September 1, 1975

Sev just broke our friendship. I have nothing to live for now. I just want it all to end. I'm not going to do that to Lily though. Even with how she, Mom, Dad, and Petunia treat me. Dads beating was worse than the last. I'm going to ask Madam Promfrey to heal my arm and leg.  
Casandra Siera Evans

The train came to a halt, I waited for the crowd to die down before I got out and headed for the carriges. The only one left was with...

 _Who was in the last carriage? Will she kill herself? Find out next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm going to Sev's house with Lily. I have my trunk, my owl (a barn owl) named Celeste, my journal, and my wand. We arrive at Sev's house and his mom apperates us to Kings Cross. She's like a second mother to me- more like she is the mother I have always wanted. We get on the train and I went to find an empty compartment. I thought I was going to be lucky. Though shortly after we departed Potter and Black found me.  
"Well well well look who we have here Padfoot," he said. "It looks like the freak."  
"Will you leave me alone?" I asked in a quite tone.  
"But that would be to easy," Black said.

I felt a pain surge through my stomach causing me to bend over and groan. Then my face causing my head to fling back. Then finally a pain in my leg that puts me on the floor. My savior- Severus Tobias Snape- walks into the compartment.  
"Potter, Black, leave Cassy alone," He stated in an aggressive tone.  
"Now why would we do that Snivulus?" Potter asked.  
"Get the fuck out of here" I cried.  
"Aw is the freak gonna cry?" Potter teased.  
I just pushed passed them with my robes, and my bag then headed for the girls restroom. I could feel an overwhelming anxiety take over me, along with depression and many emotions. _Thank heavens for healing and silencing charms_ I think to myself as the blood slithers down my wrist to my fingers. Healing myself I then changed into my robes and I went back to my compartment to see Sev was sitting there.  
"Hi Sev."  
"Hey Cassy."  
"So what did you need?"  
"I came in here to see if you wanted to sit with Lily and I."  
"No thanks Sev."  
"Cassy?"  
"Yeah?"  
Suddenly he gabs my wrist and pulls up my sleeve, though he can see no fresh scabs, he can see all the scars from before I learned my healing charms and from summer break since I am underage.

"When?"  
"A while."  
"Why?"  
"You know why."  
"Really Cassy, I can't believe you. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come and talk to me? I'm sorry but if you couldn't tell me about this, I don't think I can trust you anymore."  
"Sev please," I begged.  
"No Cassandra," he sneered. Great I just lost my only friend.  
I grabbed my journal and wrote:  
September 1, 1975,

Severus just broke our friendship. I don't know how much longer I can continue like this. I just want it all to end. I just can't seem to find the courage to do it, nor do I think I could do that to Lily. Even with how she, Mom, Dad, and Petunia treat me. Dads beating was worse than the last. I'm going to have to ask Madam Promfrey to heal my arm and leg.  
Cassandra Siera Evans

The train came to a halt, as wait to I get out until the crowd dies. When I finally do leave and head to the carriages. I see that there is only one left was with...

 _Who was in the last carriage? Will she kill herself? Find out next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

The train came to a halt, as wait to I get out until the crowd dies. When I finally do leave and head to the carriages. I see that there is only one left was with...

On with the story:

The only carriage left was with the Marauders. I sighed, sucked in my breath, I petted the Thestral and climbed into the carriage.  
"Why did you just pet the air freak?" Black sneered.  
"No I didn't just cause you cant see Thestrals doesn't mean they aren't there Black" I answered. Lupin glanced up from his book and gave me a small sympathetic look, which I pursed my lips and sneered slightly at.  
"Whatever freak," Black sneered.  
I just held my journal close. Next thing I know Potter snatched it from me. He started reading it.  
"'September 1, 1974, Its the first day of term for my fourth year. Ellie died yesterday. Her note read 'I'm sorry Cass I couldn't take the abuse, the pain, anything anymore. Don't let the Marauders get to you. Keep your friendship with Severus. Don't let your family win. I'll always be there for you, watching over you from where ever I am. I love you, Ellie.'" Potter read. "That's what happened to Ellie huh? Well its just one less freak to deal with."  
"Give it back Potter!" I exclaimed. Then he did something I didn't expect- he threw it out of the carriage. I jumped out of the carriage to get it. Potter an Black just laughed. Lupin never looked back up from his book. I had to walk the rest of the way to Hogwarts about a mile.  
"Your late Cassandra," Mcgonagall said.  
"I know Professor. Can I have the password to the common room?"  
"Quiditch," she said then she left.  
I went to the Fat-Lady.  
"Hello Cassy. How was your holiday?" the Fat-Lady asked.  
"Oh you know the usual," I answered.  
"I'm sorry Deary. Let me know if you need anything. Password?"  
"Quiditch. And thank you Fat-Lady."  
She nodded and opened the door, I entered the common room and looked at the dorm assignments. I share with Lily, Alice Lightwood, and Molly Prewitt. I went to my dorm showered and put on my pajamas and I went to bed.

~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~  
I got up showered and changed then went to breakfast. At least it's Saturday. I ate then went back to my dorm grabbed my journal. I then went to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey?"  
"Oh hello darling."  
"I was wondering if you could heal my arm and ankle?"  
"Sure dear. Did it happen again?" she knows about my bullying problem but not my home life.  
"No I just fell down the stairs yesterday at my house."  
"Okay deary."  
She healed me. I then went to the Black Lake. I grabbed my journal and wrote:  
September 2, 1975,

I just had Madam Promfrey heal me. She asked if it was the bullying again. I lied and said no I just fell down the stares in my house. Though I guess it wasn't a complete lie. I'm sitting at the Black Lake. You wont believe what happened yesterday; Potter took you and read the first entry. When I asked him to return you he said sure and threw you out of the carriage. I feel like playing the guitar now.

Cassandra Siera Evans  
I then got up went to the Room of Requirement, pacing in the hall, I asked for a place to play music in peace. I opened the door and found a whole room of instruments eve a recording studio I grabbed a guitar. I played for a few hours. I looked at the time. It's dinner time. I guess I'll go to the dorm. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. Hopefully Black and Potter wont do anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

It's dinner time. I guess I'll go to the dorm. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. Hopefully Black and Potter wont do anything.

On with the story:

~~~~~December~~~~~  
I showered and changed, then I went down for breakfast. Of course I don't eat but every three-five days but hey gotta keep up the act. Then Mcgonagall came and said, " Ms. Casandra Evans and , Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office please."  
I got up and started toward his office. Potter not to far behind me. "Lemon Drops" I said to the statue.  
"How do you know the password freak?" Potter sneered.  
"Its always something Muggle Potter," I sighed out.  
We went up to his office. "Ah, , come in." We entered his office. "You must be wondering why you're here?"  
"Um...yes Professor." I answered.  
"Ms. Evans I'm sorry to tell you but your parents have disowned you. Here is the letter."  
He handed me the letter. I guess I'll have to read it later.  
" I am also pleased to inform you that a wizarding family has heard of this unfortunate event and has agreed to adopt you."  
"Professor what does this have to do with me?" Potter asked genuinely curious. I have to admit I was as well.  
"I was just getting to that," He responded, as a couple floo'ed through the fireplace.  
"Mom Dad what are you doing here?" Potter asked.  
"Ah we are just here to see young Casandra, James," the woman said.  
"Wait you guys adopted her?!" Potter exclaimed in pure shock.  
"Of course son," the man said.  
 _Damn it well I hope their nicer than James_ I thought.  
"Cassandra,it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Emilie and this is Charles."  
"Nice to meet you but please call me Cassy or Cass."  
"Okay well, we'll see you next week Cassy" Emilie said.  
"Okay thank you."  
"You're welcome dear."  
Then they left. " you may go."  
He leaves then I ask "Why can't I leave Professor?"  
"Well I bet you've been wondering why your hair and eyes are naturally purple, am I right?"  
"Um yes Professor."  
"I believe you may be a metaorphagus. I want you to focus on turning you hair and eyes blue or black or whatever color besides purple."  
"Okay Professor." I said and I focused on turning my eyes and hair blue. It worked.  
"Well my acusation was correct. You my young Cassandra are a metamorphagus. Now I also believe you have wanted to become an animangus?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Well I can help you with that."  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome. Now I want you to focus on a specific animal and attempt to change into it."  
I focused on a white tiger. And next thing I new I felt shorter. I looked down and saw paws. I went to Dumbledore and looked at him with a look that said Thank You. He chuckled and petted my head. "Now focus on being human."  
I focused next thing I knew I was taller and I had my human body back. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore."  
"No problem Cassandra. Now go on to the common room and read your letter."  
I smiled and left. I got to the portrait and said "Flobber Worms"  
I went in and sat on the couch and read the letter:  
Bitch,  
We've finally disowned you. You're welcome. All your things were picked up by your new family. Ha good luck getting them to like you. Now slut go kill yourself. You know you're not wanted in this world.  
You old family  
I waited for Lily to arrive in here.  
"Lily did you know that I got disowned."  
"It's about time," She laughed.  
"So you know they want me to kill myself?"  
"Ha yeah the world would be so much better."  
"I hope you realize what you just said Lillian."  
I grabbed my journal the letter and a picture of me and Lily when we were 8. And I then went to the Astronomy Tower I wrote in my journal:

 _What did she write? Will someone save her? Find out next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: this chapter will have a trigger warning I will note it so feel free to skip)

Recap:

"I hope you realize what you just said Lillian."  
I grabbed my journal the letter and a picture of me and Lily when we were 8. And I then went to the Astronomy Tower I wrote in my journal:

On with the story:

December 12, 1975

Well I've been disowned, I have nothing to live for. Even Lily said I should kill myself, and she was the reason I've been here this long since Ellie died and Severus left. I'm in the Astronomy Tower. I'm debating on how I should end it all. I don't have any friends. Will anyone even notice I've gone.  
Well Good-bye,  
Cassandra Siera Evans though I guess it would be Potter now

~~~~Lily's Pov~~~~  
I'm starting to get worried. Cassandra hasn't returned yet. I know I don't have the right to be worried but she is my sister. I'm going to have to ask the Marauders for help. "Potter I need your help."  
"Depends," he said.

"On what?" I inquire.

"What it is you need."  
"I need help searching for my sister I have a feeling she needs to be in the hospital wing when we find her."  
"Fine I'll help but let me ask the others."  
"Thank you so much." I said.  
"Padfoot, Mooney come here and bring the map!" James yelled.

~~~~James POV~~~~  
Lily came down and asked if me and the guys could help her find her sister. "Padfoot, Mooney come here and bring the map!" I shouted  
"Thank you so much James," my lovely Lily-Flower said.  
"Lily there is something you need to know."  
"If you are going to tell me that she was disowned and she's living with you I already know."  
"Okay I guess that I don't need to tell you then." I said as the guys come down the stairs.  
"What do you need and why the map?" Padfoot asked  
"Lily."  
"I need help searching for my sister Cassandra." she said.  
"Okay well here goes nothing" Mooney said handing me the map.

"I solemnly swear that we are up to no good," Padfoot, Mooney, and I spoke at once, our wands pointing at the map.

(Trigger warning)

~~~~Cassy's POV~~~~  
I slowly cut at least 10 times, trying to nick a major vein. I heard the door open and a woman scream. I fell from blood loss. As I fell to the ground I heard somebody yelling my name. I felt some one pick me up. Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

(Trigger warning)

~~~~Cassy's POV~~~~  
I slowly cut at least 10 times, trying to nick a major vein. I heard the door open and a woman scream. I fell from blood loss. As I fell to the ground I heard somebody yelling my name. I felt some one pick me up. Then everything went black.

(Trigger over)

On with the story:

~~~~Lily POV~~~~  
We -being Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and I- are in the Astronomy Tower. I just saw Cassy, blood pouring from her wrists. "CASSANDRA" I shouted. "Remus can you carry her to the hospital wing?"  
"Yeah I can," he said.  
He picked her up and we all started running to the hospital wing.  
"Madam Pomfrey!?" we all shouted.  
"Ye-oh my god what happened!?" she asked  
"We found her in like this in the Astronomy Tower like this," James said.  
"Okay well go set her on the bed," she told Remus.

~~~~Remus POV~~~~  
We found Cassandra. A sight I wish I could forget. Her beautiful body covered in blood. Lily screaming her name. "Remus can you carry her to the hospital wing?" Lily asked me. I picked up her body noting how light she felt and we ran. _Why would she do this? I should have stopped James and Sirius when I saw what they were doing. Though I guess I'll have to ask Lily if there was anything else going on later._ We got to the hospital wing yelling for Madam Pomfrey.  
"Madame Pomfry?!" we shouted.  
"Ye-oh my god what happened!"  
"We found her in the Astronomy Tower like this." James said.  
"Okay well put her on the bed." she told me.  
I went set her on the closest bed. She was so pale. Lily was in tears when she saw her. I noticed James had hold of her journal.  
"Lily I know a way we can find more information on why she would do this" James said.  
"How?" she asked.  
"With this." he said pulling out her journal/diary/whatever you wanna call it.  
"No James that's an invasion of her privacy." she said.  
"Lily its the only way." he said.  
It took a little convincing but we got her to okay.  
"The first one is rather boring we read it on the carriages. So the second one September 26, 1974, Now not only am I abused at home I'm being bullied at school. My only friend is Severus. The stupid Marauders got everybody to call me freak. Its not fair that Lily is always treated with respect and I'm invisible. I bet she doesn't remember when we were close-"James was cut off.  
"Oh but Cassy I do remember I remember everything. Even our favorite muggle poem from when we were 10." Lily said.  
"-we were so close. Does she even remember our favorite poem from when we were 10?"  
"Nothings forever,  
Forevers a lie,  
We are between,  
Hello and Good-bye,  
But stay with me,  
And you will see,  
It will feel like forever,  
When your with me,  
My only question is,  
Do you want to,  
Know who I really am,  
If so tell me now,  
If you do I'll tell you,  
If you don't you should leave,  
I will not be with you,  
If you dont want me for me" James and Lily said (A/N don't judge my poem yes I did say my poem because I wrote that myself DO NOT steal thank you and I wrote it about 6-8 years ago soo yeah it might be a little bad)  
"It would be a miracle if she does. I miss the old Lily. The Lily I knew when we didn't know we were witches. The Lily I knew that would cheer me up after getting made fun of for my naturally purple hair and eyes. I miss you Lily. Cassandra Siera Evans


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

"It would be a miracle if she does. I miss the old Lily. The Lily I knew when we didn't know we were witches. The Lily I knew that would cheer me up after getting made fun of for my naturally purple hair and eyes. I miss you Lily. Cassandra Siera Evans

On with the story

~~~~Cassandra POV~~~~  
I felt someone holding my hand I couldnt tell who it was.  
"Come on Casandra," a voice said it sounded like a guy but it wasn't Severus the hand felt smaller than his. "If you can here me squeeze my hand." I did. "She squeezed my hand guys!" he yelled wait is that no it can't be but who else could it be it has to be Remus.  
"She couldn't of Remus she's not to wake up till tomorrow" a girl that sounded like wait Lily.  
I decided to scare them. I started moving hoping Remus would prove to them. I fluttered my eyes open. "Remus is right guys I did squeeze his hand Lily." I said.  
"Cassy! Oh my god your awake" Lily screamed.  
"Yeah I'm awake thank you Remus for bringing me here but that doesn't mean I forgive everything you lot have done to me."  
"We understand and your welcome Cass," Remus said to me.  
"Cassy I'm so sorry dad said if I didn't he would just make it worse" Lily said through her tears.  
"Oh Lily lovely Lily, Nothings forever" I said.  
"Forever's a lie" Lily said  
"We are between" said James  
"Hello and good-bye" said Sirius  
"But stay with me" said Sev  
"And you will see" Remus  
"It will feel like forever"me and Remus  
"When your with me" Sev and Sirius  
"My only question is" Lils and James  
"Do you want to" me and Lily  
"Know who I really am" the Marauders  
"If so tell me now" Sev Lily and me  
"If you do I'll tell you"Sev Lily and the Marauders  
"If you don't you should leave" Sev, me, and Marauders  
"I will not be with you" Remus  
"If you don't want me for me" all of us.  
"How do they know that Lils" I asked blinking back the tears.  
"We um kinda read your diary so we know what would cause you to do this Cass."  
"Lily I would of told you if you asked you know this" I said.  
"Guys someo- oh Cassandra your up here drink this," Madam Pomfrey said giving me a potion. "Oh Xenophilius is here along with Dumbledore and Mcgonagall."  
"Okay thank you Madam Pomfrey."  
"Ah hello young Cassandra," Dumbledore said.  
"Hello Professor" I replied  
"I'm sorry to intrude but I would like to ask all of you but Lilian to exit the wing for a moment." he said.  
They left the room. "Sir why did you have them leave?" Lily asked.  
"Okay well, Cassandra you are actually adopted. Young Lily here is not your real sister," he said  
"Well if I'm adopted who are my real parents Professor?" I asked.  
"That is what me and Minerva are here to tell you Cassandra now before we can I'm going to have to ask miss Lily to step outside for a minute and ask Mr. Potter to come in in about 5 minutes." Dumbledore said.  
"Um okay Professor Dumbledore," Lily said as she left.  
"Now Cassandra I know this will come as a shock to you but do you remember when you where sorted all those years ago?"  
"Yes I do," I answered  
 _~~~~Flashback~~~~  
I just got to Hogwarts Sev on my right Lily on my left.  
"Snape, Severus" Professor Mcgonagall said.  
She put the hat on his head "SLYTHERIN!"  
"Potter, Jameson"  
The hat barely touched his head "GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled  
"Black, Sirius"  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
"Pettegrew, Peter"  
"SLYT-GRYINDOR"  
"Lupin, Remus"  
"RAVE-GRYINDOR"  
"Evans, Lilian"  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
"P-Evens, Cassandra"  
"Hm difficult very difficult you definitely belong in every house but where to put you. You have the mind of a Revenclaw. Loyal and just as a Hufflepuff. Sneaky and sly as a Slytherin. As brave as a Gryffindor. Hmm better be SLY-RAVE-HUFF-GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted.  
_Why was it so hard to place me? _I thought._

~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
"Well my dear I think I shall retrieve Mr. Potter," Mcgonagall said.  
"Mcgonagall send young James in here and go to my office to retrieve Mr. and Mrs. Potter" he said "Oh and I do enjoy Lemon Sherbert"

 _Why is James needed? What is her actual last name? Why are Mr. and Mrs. Potter coming to the school? Why does Dumbledore like Lemon Sherbert? And other questions that I don't know the answer to or questions that you have._


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:

"Okay so you are not my twin but you are James's twin?" she asked.  
"Yes but you will always be my twin in my eyes Lils" I stated.  
"And you for me. I love you Cassy, Faith, or whatever you prefer to be called" she said.  
"You can call me Faith. And I love you to Lils" I said as I hugged her.

On with the story:

Well I'm on the train. Lily me and the Marauders in their compartment. "Well I for one am bored" I said.  
"Well we could play truth or dare" Sirius said.  
"Fine by me. What bout you guys?" I ask  
"Sure" they said.  
"Me first since I'm the one who had the idea." Sirius said.  
"Okay Sirius" I said.  
"Lily truth or dare?" he asked.  
"Um...truth." she said.  
"Ohh playin it safe are you. Do you fancy a Marauder?"  
"No" she lied. James face was priceless. Me and Lily were laughing our asses off. "Faith truth or dare?"  
"Do you have to ask? Dare me" I said.  
"I dare you to sing for us. Or I play this." she said holding the recording I made earlier in the year.  
"Fine" I got my guitar and sung:  
"She walks to school with the lunch she packed, Nobody wonders what she's holding back, Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh, The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, It's hard to see the pain behind that mask, Bearing the burden of a secret storm, Sometimes she wishes she was never born, Through the wind and rain she stands hard as a stone, In a world that she can't rise above, But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place, Where she's loved concrete angel, Somebody cries in the middle of the night, The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights. A fragile soul caught in the hand of fate, When morning come it will be to late, Through the wind and rain she stands hard as a stone, In a world that she can't rise above, But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place, Where she's loved concrete angel, A statue stands in a shaded place, An angel girl with an upturned place, A name is written on a polished rock, A broken heart that the world forgot, Through the wind and rain she stands hard as a stone, In a world that she can't rise above, But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place, Where she's loved concrete angel"  
I looked around Lily was crying on James shoulder Sirius and Remus were looking down while James was trying to get Lily to stop crying.  
"James let me help" I grabbed my guitar and started to play:  
"Now red solo cup is the best receptical, For barbecues tailgates and festivals, And you sir do not have a pair of testicals, If you prefer you prefer drinking from glass, Red solo cup is cheap and disposable, In 14 years they are decomposable, Unlike my hope they are not forcloseable, Freddie-Mac can kiss my ass woo, Red solo cup I fill you up, Lets have a party lets have a party, Red solo cup I lift you up, Proceed to party proceed to party, Now I love how your easy to stack, But I hate how your easy to crack, Cause when beer runs down the front of my back, That my friend is quite yucky, But I have to admit the ladies get smitten, Admiring how sharply my first name is written, On you with a sharpie when I get to hittin', On them to help me get lucky, Red solo cup I fill you up, Lets have a party lets have a party, Red solo cup I lift you up , Proceed to party proceed to party, Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow, But only you red will do for this fellow, Cause you are the Abbot to my Costello, And you are the fruit of my loom, Red solo cup you're more than just plastic, You're more than amazing you're than fantastic, And believe me when I'm not the least bit sarcastic, When I look at you and say:,  
'Red solo cup your not just cup (Lily: No no God no), Your my, Your my friend (L: Yeah Friend, Friend, Life long), Thank you, for being my friend',Red solo cup I fill you up, Lets have a party lets have a party, Red solo cup I lift you up, Proceed to party proceed to party, Red solo cup I fill you up, Lets have a party lets have a party, Red solo cup I lift you up, Proceed to party proceed to party, Red solo cup I fill you up, Lets have a party lets have a party, Red solo cup I lift you up, Proceed to party proceed to party"  
When I finished everyone including me was laughing our asses off.

 _Songs are Concrete Angel by Martina McBride and Red Solo Cub by Toby Kieth_


	9. Chapter 9

Recap:

"Okay so you are not my twin but you are James's twin?" she asked.  
"Yes but you will always be my twin in my eyes Lils" I stated.  
"And you for me. I love you Cassy, Faith, or whatever you prefer to be called" she said.  
"You can call me Faith. And I love you to Lils" I said as I hugged her.

On with the story:

Well I'm on the train. Lily me and the Marauders in their compartment. "Well I for one am bored" I said.  
"Well we could play truth or dare" Sirius said.  
"Fine by me. What bout you guys?" I ask  
"Sure" they said.  
"Me first since I'm the one who had the idea." Sirius said.  
"Okay Sirius" I said.  
"Lily truth or dare?" he asked.  
"Um...truth." she said.  
"Ohh playin it safe are you. Do you fancy a Marauder?"  
"No" she lied. James face was priceless. Me and Lily were laughing our asses off. "Faith truth or dare?"  
"Do you have to ask? Dare me" I said.  
"I dare you to sing for us. Or I play this." she said holding the recording I made earlier in the year.  
"Fine" I got my guitar and sung:  
"She walks to school with the lunch she packed, Nobody wonders what she's holding back, Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh, The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, It's hard to see the pain behind that mask, Bearing the burden of a secret storm, Sometimes she wishes she was never born, Through the wind and rain she stands hard as a stone, In a world that she can't rise above, But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place, Where she's loved concrete angel, Somebody cries in the middle of the night, The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights. A fragile soul caught in the hand of fate, When morning come it will be to late, Through the wind and rain she stands hard as a stone, In a world that she can't rise above, But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place, Where she's loved concrete angel, A statue stands in a shaded place, An angel girl with an upturned place, A name is written on a polished rock, A broken heart that the world forgot, Through the wind and rain she stands hard as a stone, In a world that she can't rise above, But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place, Where she's loved concrete angel"  
I looked around Lily was crying on James shoulder Sirius and Remus were looking down while James was trying to get Lily to stop crying.  
"James let me help" I grabbed my guitar and started to play:  
"Now red solo cup is the best receptical, For barbecues tailgates and festivals, And you sir do not have a pair of testicals, If you prefer you prefer drinking from glass, Red solo cup is cheap and disposable, In 14 years they are decomposable, Unlike my hope they are not forcloseable, Freddie-Mac can kiss my ass woo, Red solo cup I fill you up, Lets have a party lets have a party, Red solo cup I lift you up, Proceed to party proceed to party, Now I love how your easy to stack, But I hate how your easy to crack, Cause when beer runs down the front of my back, That my friend is quite yucky, But I have to admit the ladies get smitten, Admiring how sharply my first name is written, On you with a sharpie when I get to hittin', On them to help me get lucky, Red solo cup I fill you up, Lets have a party lets have a party, Red solo cup I lift you up , Proceed to party proceed to party, Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow, But only you red will do for this fellow, Cause you are the Abbot to my Costello, And you are the fruit of my loom, Red solo cup you're more than just plastic, You're more than amazing you're than fantastic, And believe me when I'm not the least bit sarcastic, When I look at you and say:,  
'Red solo cup your not just cup (Lily: No no God no), Your my, Your my friend (L: Yeah Friend, Friend, Life long), Thank you, for being my friend',Red solo cup I fill you up, Lets have a party lets have a party, Red solo cup I lift you up, Proceed to party proceed to party, Red solo cup I fill you up, Lets have a party lets have a party, Red solo cup I lift you up, Proceed to party proceed to party, Red solo cup I fill you up, Lets have a party lets have a party, Red solo cup I lift you up, Proceed to party proceed to party"  
When I finished everyone including me was laughing our asses off.

 _Songs are Concrete Angel by Martina McBride and Red Solo Cub by Toby Kieth_


	10. Chapter 10

Recap:

When I finished everyone including me was laughing our asses off.

On with the story

I've been at my home for almost a week now. Mom just told us she's throwing a Christmas party tomorrow. Lily said she's coming to. Looks like I have to wear a dress. I just heard a sound coming from the fireplace. I walk to the living room. "Lily come on lets go before James comes back from his Christmas shopping. Mooney!" I said  
"What Stripes?!" he yelled. Oh I forgot I was a Marauder Lily already knows though.  
"Come here!"  
I heard him coming down the stairs. "What did you want?" he sees Lily. "Oh hey Lily"  
"Hi Remus" she nodded  
"Can you help me bring the stuff in my room?" I ask  
"Sure" he said. We are putting the stuff in my room which looks like  
"Oh my Merlin! Faith your room is beautiful" Lily said.  
"Yeah, I know, thank you" I said. "Oh your bed is by the ladder by the way. "  
"Okay well do you want to go shopping for dresses for tomorrow?" Lily asked.  
"Sure. Mooney can you be a look out and let me know when James is near?" I asked.  
"Sure I wanna go to the book store anyway," He said.  
"To the fireplace!" I yelled making a heroic pose. They just laughed at me. We eventually made it to the fireplace.  
Lily grabbed the floo powder "Diagon Alley!"  
Remus "Diagon Alley"  
Me "Diagon Alley"  
"Okay Remus meet at Flourish and Bolts in 2 hours" I said.  
"Okay" he agreed.  
We went our separate ways. Me and Lily go to the dress store. "Lily you should go with green, to compliment your hair." I said  
"Okay. You should go with black, black and silver, or black and purple"  
"Alright" after a few minutes of searching I found a corset like dress with a floor length skirt. "Lily try this on" I said handing her the dress.  
"Kay. Here try these on." she said handing me a black corset dress with a skirt that goes to my ankles, a black and silver corset with a skirt to my knees, and a black and purple Victorian dress with a floor length skirt. I heard a knock on the door followed by Lily's voice.  
"You done?" she asked. I walk out and see Lily in her dress. "You like?"  
"I love, trying to impress James?"  
"Wha-n-may-yes"  
"Don't worry I wont tell anyone but Mooney."  
"Kay go try on the other two while I change out of this"  
I take the purple and black off and slip on the black one and exit the room. " Lily you like?"  
"I love now go try on the silver one. So we can get accessories."  
I walk back to the room slip on the silver one and step back out and looked in the mirror and at the same time said "Perfect"  
"Well go change then we'll purchase the dresses and finish our shopping."  
I took off the dress and purchased the dresses. We walk to the jewelry store. Lily got a cross choker and some lace gloves. I got black finger-less fishnet glove and skull jewelry and a skull hair clip. We went to the shoe place lily go a pair of black boots with a heel. I got a similar pair to. Its about 1:30 so we go to Flourish and Bolts and see Mooney reading.  
"Mooney you ready to go home?" I ask.  
"Sure let's go" he said.  
"Potter Mansion" we screamed the order was Mooney with our bags minus dresses. Lily with her dress then me with mine.  
We put the dresses away in the closet. Then we head down for lunch. "Daisy can you make me and Lily some lunch please?" I ask sweetly.  
"Yes what would you and like to eat?" Daisy asked.  
"A sandwich would be okay with me. What about you Lils?"  
"I'll have the same."  
We sat at the table waiting for our sandwiches. Daisy comes over and hands them to us. We eat and went up to my room and talked. It was about 9:30 ish when we went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Recap:

We sat at the table waiting for our sandwiches. Daisy comes over and hands them to us. We eat and went up to my room and talked. It was about 9:30 ish when we went to bed.

On with the story

~~~~Next Day~~~~  
I got up at around 11 woke up Lily. We went down for breakfast. I realized as soon as we entered that James was home. "Shit" I said under my breath.  
"What?" Lily said.  
"I forgot James was here."  
"Shit. You know he lives here right?"  
"Wait did little miss perfect just cuss?" I said in a playful tone. "And yes I know but I thought he was going to be out until tonight."  
"Oh shut up" she said. We went in the kitchen.  
"Hey James" I said.  
"Hey Faith" he said glancing at me. He looked away and did a double take. "Lily-bug! When did you get here?!"  
"Yesterday" she said.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked me.  
"It was supposed to be a surprise, for tonight but oh well." I said.

"AND MY NAME IS NOT LILY-BUG!" She exclaimed frustratedly.

Daisy came over and asked what we wanted I told her a poptart, Lily said cereal. We ate and went upstairs.  
"Come on lets go you have to help me into my dress. You need help with your dress to." Lily said.  
"The party's not til 5 though." I argued.  
"Its 2 now Faith."  
"Fine"  
We went upstairs. Lily jumped in took a shower while I laid out my stuff. She exited the restroom. I went in took a 5 minute shower. We put our dresses on and I notice we still have some time left so I braid Lily's hair and style it to look like a crown and she styles mine to a one sided loose pony tail hanging off my right shoulder.  
I looked at the clock we had 5 minutes.  
"Faith lets make a grand entrance" Lily said.  
"I'm not going argue cause I know from past experience that I will lose"  
"Yup me first then you" she said. She told Mum that we were going to make a grand entrance yesterday. "Okay Mrs. Potter you know what to do"  
"Yes lets do this." she exited the room. We heard her downstairs yell "Attention people may I present to you Evens." The guests were staring in awe. James jaw dropped when he saw her.  
"Now James we wouldn't want to catch flies now would we." Lily told James. He blushed a bright red.  
"Now may we" Mum started  
"Present to you" Lily started.  
"Miss. Faith Potter" they finished together. As I walked down stairs every one's jaw dropped.

~~~~Few Hours Later~~~~  
Everyone's left. James was passed out on the love seat. Sirius on the chair. Lily next to James with his arm around her waist her head in his chest. Me and Remus are picking up the trash. When we finished we parted ways and went to bed, deciding to just leave everyone there.


	12. Chapter 12

Recap:

Everyone's left. James was passed out on the love seat. Sirius on the chair. Lily next to James with his arm around her waist her head in his chest. Me and Remus are picking up the trash. When we finished we parted ways and went to bed, deciding to just leave everyone there.

On with the story:

(A/N I am pushing everyone up to their sixth year)

~~~~October Week til Halloween~~~~  
Well we are at the Great Hall eating dinner. Professor Dumbledore just stood up signaling for us to be quiet.  
"I have interesting news. All sixth and seventh year students there will be a Halloween dance next week. I also inform you that all classes will be canceled for the week to allow the students to go to Hogsmeade for attire. You cannot wear a mask. Also if you wish you can sign a paper to preform on stage at the dance. That is all. You may go to your dorms know." he said.

~~~~Halloween Dance~~~~  
Alice, Marlean, Lily and I have gotten our dresses (it's a regular dance not a costume party thing). Molly graduated last year with Arthur they got married and have a son named William but they call him Bill. I'm the godmother. She's expecting another child soon to. But me and the others just got back from breakfast and we are getting ready for the dance. Me and the Marauders have a plan that we are doing at 11 after me, the marauders, and the girls preform. I sing, Lily's on piano, Marlean lead guitar, Alice violin, James drums, Remus bass, and Sirius on keyboard, Frank screamer. (pianos are different than keyboards btw) We call ourselves Ladies and Gents. Original I knowWe went to the G.H. at 6 we go at 8ish so to kill time we danced with each other first me and James, Sirius and Lily, Remus and Alice, Marlean and Frank. Then Marlean and James, me and Sirius, Remus and Lily, Frank and Alice. Third Alice and James, Marlean and Sirius, Remus and me, and Frank and Lily. Lastly, Lily and James, Sirius and Alice, Remus and Marlean, and me and Frank. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30.  
"Guys it's 7:30 we need to change" I told them. They nodded.  
Me and the girls left for the restroom to change. We exited the bathroom and saw the guys  
"We're going to do this and we will win (its a talents show thing) we can preform 3 times so 3 songs for round 1. Hands in. On 3 we yell Gryffindor. 1...2...3!" I say  
"GRYFFINDOR!" we yelled.  
"Now give up to the Blacks Sisters!" Dumbledore shouts.  
"I'm Narcissa Black" Narcissa says.  
"I'm Bellatrix Black" she says  
"And we are the Black Sisters!"

They started top sing and they were so bad that students had conjured up anything they could and just threw it.


	13. Chapter 13

Recap

"I'm Narcissa Black" Narcissa says.  
"I'm Bellatrix Black" she says  
"And we are the Black Sisters!"

They started top sing and they were so bad that students had conjured up anything they could and just threw it.

On with the story:

"Give it up for the Black Sisters!" Dumbledore shouted. The crowd was at a medium. "Now give it up for Ladies and Gents!"  
We walked on stage. I said "Alright we are Ladies and Gents or L'N'G but I'm Faith Potter lead singer. Lily is on piano. Marlean on guitar. Alice violin. Sirius on keyboard. There is a difference people. James on drums. Remus on bass. And Frank is our screamer. Who wants to get hyped." They scream. "I can't hear you!" They scream louder. "Here we are." We sing a fast paced song. "Now to slow down a little grab your partner." We sang a slow song. "Now for our last song of the round we will take you to Japan to the world of anime!" We sang a song from Full Moon. "Thank you you guys were a great crowd!" We got off the stage.  
"Give it up for Ladies and Gents." Dumbledore says. The crowd went wild 1000x louder than the Black Sisters. "Now its time to pick the next two contestants who will go on to the next round. The winner gets to record a record that the Ministry will put on the market. Cast your votes." 5 minutes later. "Alright the two contestants that can continue are...the Black Sisters. The other is...(suspenseful pause)... LADIES AND GENTS!" He shouts the crowd went wild. "Now Black Sisters you may sing four songs. You may begin"  
"Here we go!" Narcissa said. The crowd was cheering till they heard them sing something with a lot of screaming. They booed them it was funny.  
"Thank you girls. Now give it up for Ladies and Gents!" Dumbledore said.  
"Hey party people. Are we having a good time?" I asked and they screamed at the top of their lungs. "Okay this song Lily asked me to do for a certain guy who is in this very room Its called Ours we wrote it not to long ago actually. Now Alice asked me to sing this song for a certain guy to." "Now this is for another certain guy that everyone knows" "This final song is for inspiration to 'Do What you Want." "Thank you ya'll have been a great audience. Love you."  
"Alright you have 5 minutes to vote for who you would like to get a record deal" Dumbledore announced. A slow antagonizing 5 minutes later. "Can I have both bands come up here and stand on the stage please?" he asked. "And the winner is...(dramatic/suspenseful pause)... LADIES AND GENTS!" The crowd went wild.  
"Tha-Wait WHAT!" Bellatrix and Narcissa scream.  
"We won girlies." I said calmly.  
"Now you may sing at most 10 songs. You may begin"  
We set up our stuff. "Now we are going to do something new James Lily get up here and do your duet." "Alright guys James has something he wants to say!" I shout.  
"Lily will go go out with me?" he asks  
"Yes James" Lily says.  
"Ain't that cute?" I ask as the crowed awed, yelled yes or finally, or some random guys wolf-whistled.  
"Remus get up here and do your song." James says.  
"Alright Faith I need your help on this one" he finishes. "Faith will you be mine?"  
"Yes Remus John Lupin." I say. "Alright now I bet ya'll are tired of the sappy moments well lets pick things up bit. Here is a song that turns my frown upside down: . Okay this is for those who have had their hearts broken: . Ok grab a partner and get Footloose:. Now Remus and James I need your help on this one." "Now Frank you can scream to this." Now for those who are 'Love Struck'." "This is for those who are abused or have thought about ending you life." "Lily I need you on this one." "All right that's enough for tonight. I love you guys!" I scream as I walk off the stage with the others. We exit the hall. "Okay you ready. Padfoot you throw the fireworks. James you start the music. Me and Remus fly up and we get on the tables after the song is over. Now grab your robes. Lets begin."  
Sirius goes in unseen. I here cheering and explosions. "James that's your cue." I hear music half way through the song. "Lets go." we hop on the broom. I give James the signal. He nodded at Padfoot. Remus and I fly to the tables him on Hufflepuffs table. Me on Ravenclaw's. James on Gryffindor. Sirius Slytherin.  
"I am Moony!" Remus shouts looking down.  
"I am Padfoot!" Sirius exclames looking doen.  
"I am Prongs!" James yells looking down.  
"And I am Stripes" I yell looking down.  
"Together"Remus starts.  
"We" Sirius.  
"Are" James  
"The" me.  
"MARAUDERS!" We shout snapping our heads up. We said a little spell that makes different affects happen. Mooney created Fire. Sirius air. James earth. Me water it read: Happy Halloween from The Marauders!. Everyone was cheering. We exited the G.H. knowing we have to wait until graduation for our other phase.


	14. Chapter 14

Recap:

"MARAUDERS!" We shout snapping our heads up. We said a little spell that makes different affects happen. Mooney created Fire. Sirius air. James earth. Me water it read: Happy Halloween from The Marauders!. Everyone was cheering. We exited the G.H. knowing we have to wait until graduation for our other phase.

On with the story:

(A/N skipped to the end of seventh year)

Molly's already had her second child Charlie as well as her third child Percy. My godsons, I visit them on breaks. Bill and Charlie love me Percy not much. Anyway it's about a week from summer break and there is a pre-graduation dance. Woopwoop Me and the girls have our dresses and dates. Me+Remus, James+Lily, Alice+Frank. and Marlean+some guy in Hufflepuff. Oh yeah me, Narcissa, and Lucious are friends. The ball is tonight. We walk down the stairs to find James, Frank, and Remus. We get to the G.H. and we danced for about an hour. The guys left about 5 minutes ago to do something. Me and the girls are chatting away. We hear our names "Faith, Lily, Alice" the room goes quite. We look at the stage to see the guys on one knee.  
"Faith Hope Potter I love you with all my heart, since I laid eyes on you. Will you marry me?" Remus asks.  
"Yes, Yes a million times Yes" I say running up to him and pull him into a hug. He slips the ring onto my finger.

"Lily Marie Evans, I have loved you since our first year, even the millions of times I asked you to go out with me you would turn me down, I remember last year at the Halloween dance we sung Don't you wanna stay you said yes, I thought I was the happiest man alive, what I'm trying to say is Lily Evens will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
"Yes James!" She runs up hugs him the crowd of seventh years start awing.

"Alice Light wood, I love you very much, I was exited when you went to the dance with me last year and this year. Will you marry me?"  
"Oh Frank do I really need to answer? Yes" she said with tears rolling down her face.  
 _Wow we are all engaged_ I thought.

~~~~Next Week~~~~  
We are graduating Hogwarts I can't believe we won't be returning it's so sad. I'm going to miss the place. Me Lily and Alice are going over plans. Mine and Remus's wedding is black and white. Alice and Frank white. Lily and James red and white. The order: Me and Remus, Liy and James, and Alice and Frank.


End file.
